


"Fortunately, it's Not Asura This Time." - Kid and Death sometime in this story

by TokoKoko



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: "Giriko pUT THE BOOK DOWN"-Justin at some point, "Why is the Rum gone? Black Star?"- prolly Stein at one point, :/, A lotta shit be happenin, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asura Is A Good Smol, Asura has been Purified ™™, Attempt at Humor, BUT GOOD, Black Star no, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing and Singing, Dense Polyamory Web, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Crona (Soul Eater), Genderfluid Character, Get off of the table star, Giriko Joins DWMA, Giriko is here!!!!, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I failed, I swear, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Justin Doesn't Become Evil, Justin Law is selectively mute, Justin is a smol cousin, Liz can you not do your nails right now, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crona (Soul Eater), Not A Fix-It, Oblivious Justin Law, Oh waIT WRONG FANDOM HA, Other, Pansexual Character(s), Paranoid, Patty is a little shit, Peace, Plz we beg, Quotations, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shakespeare Quotations, Shit thaTS STILL THE WRONG FANDOM, Spirit loves him, Stein Is extremely disappointed, Stein needs to not, Swearing, TOO MUCH, Texting, These Children Need Hugs, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Character, Tsubaki being badass™, Ugh, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Well he's genderfluid so, What's Canada, Why Did I Write This?, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, a lot of singing, but god, he tries, manga compliant, no i'm not, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, still deciding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/TokoKoko
Summary: Madness is spreading, thankfully Asura isn't the cause.





	"Fortunately, it's Not Asura This Time." - Kid and Death sometime in this story

**Author's Note:**

> I need to not.

aaaaaaaaaaa sorry!!!! this is a wip that i needed to publish before i forget about it.


End file.
